


Ожидание

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Slash, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Они никогда не обсуждают свои отношения, не говорят о том, что между ними. Перевод драббла Waiting, автор just_chiara
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 9





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139955) by [just_chiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara). 



> Бета - Nadalz

Они никогда не обсуждают свои отношения, не говорят о том, что между ними. Не произносят вслух, что они вместе, что все серьезно — им и не надо. Только вот... последние несколько месяцев Рид просыпается в постели Дерека чаще, чем в своей, и пора выяснить, что это значит.

— Дерек? Где мы?

— В постели.

— Но где мы на самом деле?

Дерек улыбается:  
— Я освободил полшкафа и еще верхние два ящика. В одном из них для тебя лежит ключ.

Спенсер смотрит непонимающе:  
— Что? И как давно ты...

— Я ждал, когда ты будешь готов.


End file.
